Forgotten End
by tabbymalfoy19
Summary: We know what happened in the end for Harry and Co. But what about what happened on the other side?


1**AN:** So just to let you know ahead I left the end open because I wanted you to be able to interpret the story the way you would see it. I was writing on Betrayal when this story came to me. So enjoy. By the way just so you know I was listening to Death and All of His Friends by Coldplay, on repeat while I was writing this.

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

The Forgotten End

He could feel a huge weight lifting off of him. The air was bright and crisp and smelt of the most wonderful smell every imagined.

"Severus?"

Upon opening his eyes he knew to quickly shut them for the brightness of it all.

"Severus. . .wake up."

Opening his eyes slowly this time the first sight to enter his mind was 'green'.

"Am I not dead." his voice was raspy as though it had not been used in years.

"Of course you are. How would I be here if you weren't?" Wait. He knew that voice. Opening his eyes more fully, he realized the green eyes he was staring at were not the ones he had last seen before closing his eyes, but a different set, the original set. The set he had fallen in love with.

"Lily" he said, more a statement than a question, his voice barely a whisper of its own volition.

"Hello Severus." He could hear the laughter in her voice and he was so overcome with emotion, tears began to freely fall from his eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Home." Such a simple answer. "We felt as if it were best if I were the one to greet you."

"We?"

"Yes we." Said a deep baritone voice from behind where he was laying. He tried to sit up on his own but realized he was much to weak for that. The figure behind Lily stepped up quickly to grab a hold of him and pull him to his feet. But instead of letting go the other person pulled him into a fierce hug perhaps one of the best he's ever had. Pulling away he came face to face with the last person he expected to see.

"Potter?" he looked to Lily to see her standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Did you truly believe you spent the last 16 years of your life making sure our son lived, for nothing? I am eternally grateful to you and believe me I have plenty of time to prove it." James Potter then once again pulled him into a fierce hug.

Lily with her emotions under control grabbed Severus and pulled him away.

"Come on Sev, there's lots more for you to see."

Looking around for the first time he notice they were standing on the outskirts of what looked like a normal village. With few exceptions it really could be considered the same as every small village everywhere. Instead of shops lining the streets there were places to go and be with other residents of the village. There were people everywhere standing around or sitting just talking to one another as if there were not a care in the world.

"Where are all the shops?"

"What is there that we would need? We're all dead."

Continuing on they came to the square of the town where there stood a statue of Merlin himself with his arms stretched out as if he were welcoming you.

"This used to be where the village started, but the afterlife soon got boring when the only entertainment people had for eternity was talking to one another. So there are some activities in the buildings we've just past." He was still finding it hard to believe James Potter was being civil to him.

Next they came upon rows and rows of houses. They all looked exactly alike, one story homes with closed in porches and big front yards. The only real visible difference in them were the little add-ons. Most of the yards had gardens but there was always something different about each one to give the home its own style. Going at least a block they turned down the road to be met with more and more houses.

"These houses are all pretty small." Severus commented.

"Yeah well we're dead so we don't really _need_ to sleep, the houses are more so if you want to entertain."

"The two of you have had 16 years to deal with death, can you please give me at least 16 minutes to let it sink in before you start throwing it around in my face." Severus said looking as if he were going to hyperventilate.

"Sorry Sev." Lily grabbed him in a sideways hug.

Coming to a house with dark green shutters on all the widows and lilies in different colors. They turned onto the path leading up to the front door. Walking into the house Severus was greeted to by the sound of laughter and probably the most eclectic group of people he'd ever seen. And in the center of the group was the person he thought he'd truly never see again and knew he was home.


End file.
